vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife
The Afterlife is a metaphysical concept that exists in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. "The Afterlife" is the collective term used for the multiple planes of existence which are reachable through physical death. While "finding peace" and being "sucked into oblivion" are presumed to be naturally existing spiritual realms for souls, there are also two other spiritual realms that were unnaturally created using magic. These other dimensions include the Other Side and the Ancestral Plane, which both can trap and prevent souls from moving on to the other two original, spiritual realms. History Ancient Greece Two thousand years ago in Ancient Greece, a powerful witch by the name of Qetsiyah created the spell of immortality for her then lover, Silas. However, when she discovered that Silas was in fact in love with her handmaiden Amara, an enraged Qetsiyah created the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side using the newly immortal Amara as the binding object for the spell. The Other Side was meant to keep Silas from finding peace in the afterlife with Amara, but it also trapped other deceased supernatural beings as ghosts. Season 5, Original Sin Disintegration of the Other Side Shortly after Bonnie Bennett was made the Anchor by Qetsiyah Season 5, Death and the Maiden, the Travelers used this as an opportunity to resurrect their leader Markos. Season 5, Rescue Me The doppelgänger blood used in their spell reacted negatively to the magic keeping the Other Side intact, slowly unraveling it as a result. Consequently, the Other Side's inhabitants were being transported to their respective destinations in the afterlife; some were forcibly sent to "oblivion" while others found "peace". The Other Side itself completely collapsed, freeing supernaturals from its purgatory and allowing the deceased to enter the afterlife once more. Season 5, Home Realms of the Afterlife */The Bright World/ */The Dark World/ *The Ancestral Plane *The Other Side (Formerly) Concepts of Heaven and Hell Information on the original spiritual realms of the afterlife have been somewhat of a vague matter, being only mentioned through brief conversations about death. It is implied that the concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in some form, known in-universe as "finding peace" or being "sucked into oblivion". Jenna Sommers, Sheila Bennett, and Lexi Branson are among those confirmed to have found peace, whereas Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Silas, and others have been shown to be forcibly drawn into oblivion. Trivia *Resurrection is implied to be possible without the Other Side. This is demonstrated in The Sun Also Rises when Bonnie (with the assistance of the Spirits) manages to bring Jeremy Gilbert back to life. Seeing as Jeremy was human when he was killed, this meant that his soul was called back from the afterlife as humans don't go to the Other Side upon death. Julie Plec has confirmed resurrection can no longer happen without the other side. People Who Most Likely Found Peace *Annabelle *Pearl *Richard Lockwood *Carol Lockwood *Jenna Sommers *Lexi Branson *Sheila Bennett *Bill Forbes *Aimee Bradley *Sarah *Zach Salvatore *Grayson Gilbert *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *John Gilbert *Pastor Young and the other unnamed council members *Amara *Tatia *Tom Avery *Wes Maxfield *Aaron Whitmore *Andie Star *Henrik Mikaelson *Maggie James *Rudy Hopkins *Atticus Shane *Jesse (Unknown) *Nadia Petrova (Unknown) *Emily Bennett *Ayana *Qetsiyah (Unknown) *Rose-Marie (Unknown) * Father Kieran References See Also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations